happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Disco Blob
Disco Blob is the 10th episode of the 2nd season of Happy Tree Friends: Partners Collide. Plot At night, an icy wind hits a house, where Ginny lives, and freezes it. The tree friends transform and try to save her family. Disfunk Bear (Disco Bear) and Tundra-Marmot (Cro-Marmot) save Ginny, while CaptinRuss (Russell), Ironhand (Handy) and Master Mime (Mime) save Pete as well as Rini and Mini. Jen-Jen, Splenhorus (Splendid), ChaosFlip (Flippy) and Buddhist Master (Buddhist Monkey) then try to unfreeze the house that Splendont just hit. Inside the house, Disfunk Bear was almost out but he gets a cold bug from Splendont which turns him back to his original form and causes him to fall down. At morning, Disco Bear wakes up in Jen-Jen's house. Jen-Jen orders Homer to come into the house and help Disco Bear as well as finding the cure. Homer then takes Jen-Jen and the gang outside and wait. That night, Homer leaves Jen-Jen's room and goes to the bathroom to make something that can cure Disco Bear. Back in Jen-Jen's room, Disco Bear is feeling something strange. He then starts to grow in a weird way and then turns into giant blob. Once Homer returned to Jen-Jen's room, he gets grabbed by Disco Bear. Then Disco Bear leaves Jen-Jen's house. The gang rushed into Jen-Jen's Room and gasped. They look through the window, seeing Disco Bear rampaging in the night. The gang follows him. Toadette finds Homer as well as a blob behind her. Disco Bear then devours her. After that, he keeps going on the rampage. Meanwhile, Annie goes on a date with Pete, but Pete forgot that Ginny is not in bed yet. So, Pete left Annie all alone, causing Disco Bear to devour her. On the next morning, Disco Bear wakes up in his normal self. Jen-Jen comes into the room telling him that the cold bug turned him into a flesh-devouring blob monster, which was part of Splendont's curse. At night, Jen-Jen orders Nutty and Clumsy to stay in the house while she goes to find Splendont. She also wants Russell, Mime and Handy to spread the alarm. More coming soon. Deaths *Homer, Toadette, Annie, Lumpy, Nutty, Clumsy, The Mole, Lifty and Shifty, Pop and Cub, Splendid, Tricksy, Toothy, Cuddles, Pete, Giggles, Sir Emily, Violet, Lammy, Sniffles, and Petunia were devoured by the blob monster. *Coach Z, Splendid, Flaky, Flippy, Neena, Tacho, Rini and Mini, Truffles, Splendont, Buddhist Monkey, Fresko Munchkins, Jingles, VJ and Daisy, Sneaky, Panda Mom, Mouse Ka-Boom, Cro-Marmot, The Rat, Tiger General and Char Sui got crushed by a building. *Disco Bear, Handy, Mime, Russell, Ginny and Jen-Jen got slipped on slime and hit by a car. Trivia *This episode is based on The Simpsons' Tree House of Horror comic: Sideshow Blob and the movie The Blob. Gallery Disco Blob Homer 2.0.png|Homer talking to Jen-Jen before getting grabbed by Disco Bear. Disco Blob.png|Disco Bear turning into a blob monster. Category:Happy Tree Friends Partners Collide episodes Category:Fan Episodes